


[Podfic] Ice and Luck by LadyIrina

by mxartbotboy



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Audio Content, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Baby Yoda is a danger to everyone with his cuteness, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, ManDadlorian, Parental fluff, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, especially when you're being hunted by idiots in white armor, it's not easy being a single dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:02:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25846282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxartbotboy/pseuds/mxartbotboy
Summary: Shot down on an ice planet, the Mandalorian has to try to keep himself and, more importantly, his newly adopted son alive.A Snow Trooper stands between them and their escape.There is ice, danger and fluff ahead!~~Podfic produced by the Mandorin Oranges Fan Club
Relationships: Baby Yoda & The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 36





	[Podfic] Ice and Luck by LadyIrina

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyIrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIrina/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Ice and luck](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21594913) by [LadyIrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIrina/pseuds/LadyIrina). 



**Text:** [Ice and Luck](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21594913)

 **Author:** [LadyIrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIrina/pseuds/LadyIrina)

**Credits:**

Narrator: mxartbotboy  
Din: FreezetheNight  
CT-113: Clarimonde  
Captain: Sparkler  
CT-799: Trashmouth2.0  
FN-948: FeatherHair  
Original Music: mxartbotboy  
Editor: mxartbotboy

 **Length:** 17 minutes

 **Download:** [mp3](https://ia601402.us.archive.org/20/items/ice-and-luck/Ice%20and%20Luck.mp3) (right click and 'save as')

**Author's Note:**

> Another podfic down! Again, thank you to everyone who worked on this and from all the positive feedback on Blood and sand. I'm really hoping we can continue to produce these, so keep an eye out for future podfics!
> 
> Hit me up on tumbr at [mxartbotboy](https://mxartbotboy.tumblr.com) and say hi!


End file.
